


The last person, it's me, it's me, it's me.

by naega_hosh



Category: 1PUNCH (Band), Produce 101 (TV), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other, Sad, im salty about pd101 ok, justice for kim samuel, self-hate, slight tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_hosh/pseuds/naega_hosh
Summary: Kim Samuel didn't expect anyone except his mom to show up at the live performance.And he sure didn't expect his hyung to show up.orSeungcheol came to see him debut, not cry.





	The last person, it's me, it's me, it's me.

**Author's Note:**

> ok hi yes this is gonna sound rlly basic, but this is my first fic on ao3, and it isn't proof-read fyi.  
> so i apologize for any typo's!

"Unbelievable."

Seungcheol couldn't bring himself to accept that rank, his boy deserved way better than that. Hell, he deserved to be number one. He watched as Samuel tried his best to look appropriate, whereas other trainees broke down, he looked 'fine'.

But not to Seungcheol. He could look straight through that façade, and see the real Kim Samuel; a shaking boy entered his room, sobbing about how scared he was that he would lose his hyungs, how his nightmare seemed so realistic and how his life depended on his hyungs. He could see his little Sammy through that fake image.

And boy, was he worried. After a while most of the audience left, the trainees were still crying and comforting each other. The parents watching and comforting too. He looked at Samuel and saw his eyes rapidly moving from one spot to the other, it looked like he was searching for someone.

Seungcheol swore he stopped breathing when they made eye-contact. Samuel's eyes widened, if that was possible with how big and adorable his eyes already were. Seungcheol forced himself to smile, at least he could pretend to be happy. Even though he wanted to bash all of MNet's staff's skulls together, he had to be the perfect hyung for all of his members, not only Samuel.

He was brought back to reality as he heard a scream. "Hyung!" His voice practically echoed, tears were rolling down his cheeks and Samuel looked like his 11-year-old self again. All of the trainees looked their way, and were surprised to see an idol, and more surprised that Samuel was running to said idol. He ran down the stairs, arms stretched wide as if trying to clutch onto something whilst sobbing. Seungcheol didn't notice he was crying too, until the tears stained his white shirt.

Samuel practically jumped on him, and started sobbing.  
Seungcheol automatically brought his hand to his back and started patting him. "It's okay, Muel-ah. Deep breaths. You did your damned best, but these racist fucks are too blind." He didn't realize he cursed until he said it out loud. "I'm such a disappointment right? You don't want to be seen with me, I'm practically the last one." The younger muttered. "I'm so sorry I broke our promise. All of you must be ashamed of me, you can't be proud of a disappointment like me, I'm ho-" Samuel was cut off by Seungcheol pulling them harshly apart.

"Idiot. You're our maknae, always have been and always will be, plus we'll always be proud of you. Even if you ranked practically last. We wouldn't be here otherwise, right?" The elder grinned. "We?" Samuel questioned.

"Sammy! Oh my god! He got taller than Jihoon! Pay up, Jisoo!" Vernon spoke in English as he jogged to the two, and Joshua running after him. Vernon immediately squeezed the teenager in a hug, and stretched and squeezed his cheeks. "So cute!" He exclaimed in Korean with a laugh.

Joshua laughed and hugged him as well.  
"It's been so long.. You really have grown, I remember as if it was yesterday you had to do those exercises!" He laughed. Samuel couldn't help but slightly giggle, his pout turning into a smile.

"I told you, we'll always be proud of you, no matter what." Seungcheol spoke, and put his arm around Samuel's shoulders. He smiled in response.

"So how about joining Pledis again?" Vernon joked.  
The four laughed Samuel's sadness away and had the time of their lives that night.


End file.
